1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a toilet seat, and in particular to a device for a self rising toilet seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Toilet seats, particularly in public restrooms, are often soiled by individuals who urinate while standing up. This means that the next person to sit down on the toilet seat has to clean the seat or find another toilet. Paper toilet covers do not mitigate this problem because the paper simply wicks the urine up to the user's skin. This inconvenience can be avoided by raising the toilet seat to an upright position before use.
It is desired that a system be developed to keep the toilet seat raised in an elevated position until otherwise needed. The system designed automatically returns the toilet seat to the elevated position when the seat is not in use. In this way the toilet seat is not soiled by individuals who urinate while standing up. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.